


Meeting The Marvelous Magneto.

by VeganAmyRose



Series: Comic Books [5]
Category: Marvel, X-Men: First Class - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Marvel - Freeform, X-Men: First Class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 07:11:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeganAmyRose/pseuds/VeganAmyRose
Summary: In which the reader / the main character  (either one, I guess, because there isn't really a reader-insert part in this written work) meets Magneto at the bar in "X-Men: First Class" where he gets into a fight with those two German men.





	Meeting The Marvelous Magneto.

**Author's Note:**

> I usually cross-post on my weblog.
> 
> On Twitter & On Instagram: @VeganAmyRose.
> 
> My YouTube Channel: https://YouTube.com/AmyRoseSavage.

 

The man holds a gun up to Erik, but she rushes between them and says: "Stop! Everyone, put your guns away!" (As another man had his gun on the table.) Before the armed man could comply, Erik used his ability to control the gun and bring it to himself with the force of his power. The girl was shocked. Her eyes widened, her eyebrows furrowed, and her mouth went a little bit slack. She turned to look at Erik, and then she quietly asked: "How did you do that?" He gazed back at her seriously and said: "I'm a mutant." It clicked into place, and though she was a little bit surprised by the whole ordeal, she realized that he would probably be in danger if he was caught (or that he might be in danger of being caught). "Go. Before they catch you." She said to him in a worried manner. "Hurry. Leave." He was a little bit caught off guard (but not really) that she was letting him get away. When he turned to leave and was heading out of the door, she went a little ways after him and quickly took to ask him a question. He turned his head back towards her, and she asked him: "Will we meet again?" He was also not exactly expecting that either, but he answered her anyway(s): "Maybe ... Yes." Upon hearing his answer, she gave him a sweet smile that spread slowly across her lips and even reached her eyes. She let go of his hand, and he turned his head back towards his destination (making an exit), and he left.

**Author's Note:**

> I usually cross-post on my weblog.
> 
> On Twitter & On Instagram: @VeganAmyRose.
> 
> My YouTube Channel: https://YouTube.com/AmyRoseSavage.


End file.
